


Hooking Up

by Magnetism_bind



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Affairs, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bathroom Sex, Hooking up, Modern Era, Teacher-Student Relationship, professor/student
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-28 14:53:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19814596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnetism_bind/pseuds/Magnetism_bind
Summary: Thomas is a tenured professor. The last thing he needs is an affair with a student.





	Hooking Up

Thomas glances up from his drink just in time to see a curly head at the bar. He’s been trying to listen to his colleague drone on and on for the last hour, trying not to fall asleep. But now all of his senses are very alert.

This is the last place he wanted to run into Silver.

He catches sight of Silver as he turns his head. _God._

“Just off to the bogs.” His colleague walks away from the table.

Thomas takes a sip of his drink and reaches for his phone. He should make his excuses soon and go.

“Evening, professor.”

Thomas looks up quickly. Silver’s standing there, hands in his pockets, casual as hell. He has no right to be so casual. He has no right to stand there looking so… Thomas’s grip tightens on his pint glass. Silver looking so… _Silver._

“Should you be in here, Silver? Early class in the morning.”

“I could say the same thing about you, professor.” Silver grins at him. He nods at Thomas’s drink.

“Not really your place.” Thomas says coolly. He spots his colleague coming out of the loos. “You should go.”

Silver starts to open his mouth and then shrugs. “All right.” He saunters back up to the bar.

“Who’s that?”

“One of my students.” Thomas says. He takes a sip of his pint, pretending he’s not watching Silver walk away.

* * *

It had only been once. After a late night when Thomas had been working in his office. Silver had stopped by, lingering in the door. And then…

Thomas still hasn’t got an excuse for what happened. It doesn’t matter that Silver’s of age or anything like that. He still shouldn’t have fucked a student. Even saying the words aloud in his own mind makes him cringe.

He definitely shouldn’t have let it happen again.in his car.

* * *

He watches Silver head down the hall towards the toilets. His colleague says goodnight and leaves. Thomas waits a few minutes, takes another sip of his drink and then goes down the hall as well.

There’s no one else inn the toilets when he walks in. Just Silver leaning against the sinks, waiting for him. Sometimes Thomas hates being predictable.

“I told you this wouldn’t happen again.”

“You did.”

“So why are you here?”

“I’m having a drink with a friend.” Silver drawls. “The question is, professor, why are you here in the toilets with me?”

“Maybe I need to piss.” Thomas says coolly.

Silver just smiles. “No, you don’t.” He reaches out and takes a hold of Thomas’s tie, dragging his thumb down the length of it.

Fuck it, why was he so attractive? Why didn’t Thomas have more self-control? He usually did, that was the trouble. It was only around Silver that he failed himself so utterly.

With a groan of lust, Thomas grabs Silver by the collar and drags him into the nearest stall. Knocking the door shut, he pushes Silver up against the wall.

“Why are you like this?”

Silver just shrugs. “You love it.”

It’s true. Thomas does. He doesn’t deny that part. The part he does deny is whether he loves _more_ than the sex, the part where he might just love Silver too.

He can’t think about that right now. Instead he focuses on getting Silver’s trousers down and his cock out. He strokes Silver once and then looks at him as he unzips his own.

Silver just goes to his knees and starts sucking him off as he fists his own cock.

Thomas leans his head back against the wall, panting. He’s a professor with tenure for god’s sake. This is an unbelievably ridiculous decision to get involved. Is sex in the toilets involved? Is sex on his desk involved? Silver sucking him off in his car involved? Yes, there had been that as well.

If he ever takes Silver home (not that he would ever do that) that would be the end.

Silver would look magnificent sprawled out upon his sheets though.

Silver utters a deep groan around his cock that makes Thomas’s body start trembling. As much as he wants to come now, spilling down Silver’s throat, in that sweet mouth, what he really wants is to fuck him.

“Off.” His voice sounds ragged. He looks down and nearly comes. Silver drawing off his cock, with his lips shiny with spit, still parted, hair falling over his face as he runs his hand along his cock again.

“Stop that. Enough.” Thomas orders and Silver obeys. “Get up.”

He pushes Silver up against the wall again. “Get your trousers down all the way.”

Silver shoves them down, baring his ass completely. He’s not wearing any briefs.

Thomas just stares at him, stifling a groan. He puts his hand between Silver’s legs and touches him, finding his fingers slip right inside. Thomas makes a noise of surprise.

“I got myself ready for you.” Silver whispers, looking over his shoulder. “I used that plug I told you about, slipping it in and working myself open and slick, until I was ready for you.”

Thomas nearly comes again right and there. He slips his cock into Silver with embarrassing ease. “Put your hands on the wall.” He directs and when Silver does, he covers Silver’s hands with his own as he thrusts.

“How long ago…” Thomas asks. “How long were you waiting?”

“Two hours ago.” Silver pauses. “I was worried you weren’t going to come to the pub tonight.”

“What would you have done if I hadn’t?” He’s genuinely curious. Silver would never dare turn up at his home, would he?

“I would have found somebody else to go out in the alley and fuck me.”

Thomas pauses mid-thrust. The idea of it is appalling. He shouldn’t be turned on by the thought of Silver so desperate that any cock would do, any man…

“Don’t do that.”

“What am I supposed to do then?” Silver groans as Thomas hits that particular spot. “Besides, you were here.”

He’s right. Thomas is here. But he dislikes the thought of Silver taking risks like that, of being with someone else like that. He’s jealous, he knows that.

“The next time that happens, you don’t pick up some stranger to fuck you in the alley, do you understand?”

“Oh?” Silver murmurs. “Does this mean there’ll be a next time?”

He’s taunting Thomas, who retaliates by drawing out and thrusting his cock in hard.

“What am I supposed to do?” Silver groans. “If you won’t fuck me?”

“Have some self-respect!” Thomas growls. “Masturbate!”

“I’d rather have your cock in me.” Silver groans again. “I need…I’m so close.”

“Not yet.” Thomas tells him.

“I can’t.” Silver says desperately.

As soon as he feels Silver coming, clenching tightly around him, moaning louder, Thomas comes himself hard. Silver has this effect on him. It’s embarrassing or it would be, if it happened regularly. Twice, three times, isn’t regularly. They’re not together and it’s not a thing.

He slumps against Silver, pressing his mouth to Silver’s hair in a silent kiss.

He doesn’t…he doesn’t need this. He doesn’t _need_ Silver.

He pulls out and starts cleaning himself off. Silver swerves a hand through his hair as he pulls his jeans up. He looks…Thomas doesn’t have words for how he looks. He reaches out and coils one of Silver’s curls around his finger.

“I should go.”

“Yeah.” Silver says. “Me too.”

He goes out first, while Thomas busies himself at the sink.

* * *

Afterwards Thomas goes home to his empty house, turns on the lights and makes himself a cup of tea. It isn’t lonely, usually. He has work, but after seeing Silver…there’s something empty about the rooms of Thomas’s life.

He looks at the clock. Near eleven. With another sigh, Thomas takes his tea and goes off to bed.

* * *

The next morning Silver’s already in the office, reviewing papers when he comes in.

“Morning.” Thomas says neutrally.

“Mm.” Silver says. “Morning.” 

All morning Thomas is distracted by his proximity, by the sight of SIlver’s head bent over his work. Every once in a while Silver’s phone buzzes, and Silver reaches for it, responding lazily with one hand while he glances back at the paper. 

At the lunch hour a tall blonde youth stops by the office to pick up Silver. They share a laugh as they go down the hall. Thomas grinds his teeth. That is who Silver should be spending time with, not a professor. He knows this. 

* * *

After class, during which Silver is his usual helpful self, Thomas watches him go out of the classroom, his eyes fixed on his phone. That usual casual swagger to his jeans. 

Surely Silver will get a boyfriend his own age. Surely he won’t go the pub tonight and just pick anyone up?

_Got myself ready for you._

Thomas stifles a groan, remembering Silver’s words, and the way he felt around Thomas, the heat of his body.

After dinner he thinks about it and then decides it won’t hurt to drop in at the pub and just see. If Silver’s not there, he’ll simply leave and if he is, well, Thomas will tell him not be an idiot and go home.

* * *

Of course Silver’s sitting at the stool at the end of the bar, eyes on his phone.

“Waiting for someone?”

Silver looks up with a smile. “Not anymore.”

Thomas sighs. He thinks about it for a moment, looks at Silver, takes in the hopeful look in his eyes. “Come on.”

They walk outside and pause. Thomas looks at him. “This won’t work, you know.”

“Who’s to say it won’t?” Silver counters.

Thomas just sighs again. “Come on then.” He gestures towards his car.

“Where are we going?”

“Home.” Thomas tells him.

“Look, we don’t have to hook up tonight, but you don’t have to take me home.” Silver says indignantly.

Thomas snorts. “Hooking up? Is that what we’re doing?” He shakes his head. “Not your home, idiot. Mine.”

Silver stops and stares at him. “Really?”

“Really.” Silver is going to break his heart. Thomas just knows it, but at least his days won’t be dull.

They get in the car and start off, heading for home.


End file.
